pirateorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Fatal Fall
Season 2 of PirateORGs, Fatal Fall, followed 27 Castaways, as a 10 person Jury voted on M00n or Cowboy, where M00n won in a 7-3 vote. The three tribes were Mormosa, Vancore, and Zombala. Introduction As nights turn longer and the life of nature slowly starts to dwindle and die away, the chill in the air begins to become undeniable. Fall is here, and it’s coming for blood. Take part in this stimulating survivor experience that will involve you fighting for your own survival in one of three monster themed tribes! Packed full of surprising twists and turns, as well as challenges tailored to keep you engaged and entertained, your stay at Lacuna Manor is sure to be a heart stopping experience. And remember; Whatever you do, don’t let the darkness consume you. Twists * Leaders: Leaders, throughout the Pre-Swap, were responsible for doing many things. These were, nominating 2 people to be voted on once their tribe went to tribal, creating final submissions, and even having contact with other leaders in specialized chats. The leaders for each tribe also could have possibly been overthrown. * Returnees: A few returnees from Endless Summer came back, for another win or another shot. However, most did not make it far. 6 people returned from Endless Summer. This included Medha, Coco, Musette(known as Mommy in S2), Bob, Terra, and Pizza. * Tribal Swap: Throughout the game there were 2 tribal swaps, before the merge. Cowboy stayed on Vancore the entire time throughout the pre-merge, but Kori and NoAvi went on all three tribes. ** Technically, Zombala was disbanded during the first swap, and all their players were distributed to Vancore and Mormosa. * Carol: Carol was a bot, created by Lesbian. Utilizing the MEE6 bot for Discord, Lesbian and Josh created an entirely new character, starting off as a harmless soccer mom, to an overlord who took over the entire game. The one round Carol was "in power", she threatened to eliminate one out of the two people randomly. However, Cowboy played an idol, and sent Luke automatically home. However, once Carol was found out to be easily defeated by everyone fighting, therefore no one could be eliminated by not being able to participate in the challenge, she was almost broken. However, Stinky, kept with Carol and got the Fuck-Over Idol, and could cast the soul vote to kill anyone. Stinky, however, used "anyone" literally and chose Carol for her vote, ultimately killing Carol. Shortly after Carol's elimination, She sent a goodbye letter, revealing Lesbian saw herself in Carol, and used her as an outlet, though she exaggerated some tendencies, obviously. Carol's goodbye message can be found herehttps://docs.google.com/document/d/1K8ZW-hLM2PPIIbVwbrom9U89kePkoKKsJBTPzf-YG7g/edit * Buyback. Every Castaway eliminated after the first swap were able to participate in the buyback to come back toward the merge. The contestants that came back were BananaXD and Stinky. * Immunity Idols: As with any Survivor ORG, a few challenges for idols took place. This included 2 different, real-world challenges, needing to howl at the Moon and needing to create a "potion". ** An extra idol, given toward the end of the first swap, was the Fuck-Over Idol. 2/3 Leaders it was offered to didn't take it, but NoAvi took it, needing to eliminate Kori in the next tribal in order to obtain it. However, after failing to obtain it, Carol gave it to her most loyal castaway, being Stinky. Castaways and Elimination Order Trivia * A majority of the returnees failed to up their previous placement. These being ** Terra, 5th in Endless Summer, 25th in Fatal Fall. ** Bob, 11th in Endless Summer, 10th in Fatal Fall. ** Medha, 8th in Endless Summer, 7th in Fatal Fall. ** Coco, 7th in Endless Summer, 16th in Fatal Fall. ** Pizza, 6th in Endless Summer, 14th in Fatal Fall. ** Musette, Winning Endless Summer, 15th in Fatal Fall *** Ironically, 3 players in Endless Summer who went back to back returned for Fatal Fall, and 3 players from Endless Summer went back to back. *** Also, Medha was the only one who improved her placement, however she only improved by 1 placement. She and Bob are the only returnees to have obtained Jury, and made it to merge, in both seasons.